In Heaven Trilogi
by DontSayMyName
Summary: ketika waktu berulang lagi, apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk merubah takdirmu? song from JYJ - In Heaven. story about girl named Kim Heerin yang terperangkap dalam trilogi In Heaven abal gw.. hahahaha In Heaven trilogi part 1.. RNR is a must hehehehe, flame is allowed. newbie author..


In Heaven

"kau salah mencintai orang, Lee Donghae."

"kau berselingkuh dengannya setelah merebutku dari sahabatmu?"

"kita tidak saling mencintai. Apa yang kita lakukan?"

"kau mencintainya. Melebihi perasaan seorang Oppa pada Dongsaengnya. Itu benar kan?"

Racauan acak itu terus saja meluncur dari bibir seorang yeoja yang tengah tertidur. Masih terlihat jelas jejak air mata disudut pipinya dan sekitaran matanya yang menghitam karena lunturnya eyeliner yang dipakainya.

Sementara itu, namja yang sedang mengendarai mobil disebelah yeoja itu sesekali menatapnya dengan pandangan iba, sudah berkali-kali ia menghela nafas mendengar racauan sang yeoja. Ia teringat pembicaraan mereka beberapa hari lalu saat sang yeoja mendatanginya dengan mata yang begitu sembab.

Ia sangat ingat kalimat pertama yang yeoja itu ucapkan, "Oppa, Lee Donghae tidak mencintaiku. Dia mencintai Im Yoon Ah." dan yeoja itu tertawa dingin mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Ia sendiri bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa. Sudah lama sekali yeoja itu tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan Oppa.

Park Jung Soo melirik singkat Kim Heerin dengan sudut matanya saat yeoja itu menggeliat dalam tidurnya yang bisa Jung Soo pastikan sangat tidak nyaman tidur dalam keadaan memprihatikan seperti Heerin di dalam mobil.

Jung Soo mengulurkan tangannya untuk membenarkan selimut yang tadi ia pakaikan pada Heerin yang sedikit menurun akibat geliat Heerin tadi, namun tangannya terhenti saat ia melihat pantulan wajah Heerin di kaca mobil. "kau sudah bangun?" tanya Jung Soo sambil menarik tangannya.

Heerin tak menjawab, ia terus saja memandang keluar jendela mobil. Menghembuskan nafas yang tanpa sengaja membuat jendela mobil mengembun. "namja itu pantas mati." sinisnya pelan namun tetap jelas ditelinga Jung Soo. dengan segera Jung Soo menepikan mobilnya dan langsung memandang Heerin dengan seksama.

"apa maksud perkataanmu?" tanya Jung Soo.

Heerin mengalihkan pandangannya malas ke arah Jung Soo, "Lee Donghae pantas mati. Mungkin ia telah dikutuk cinta karena berani mencintai wanita lain saat ia telah mencuri hatiku." Jawab Heerin dingin.

"Kim Heerin, aku tahu kau marah padanya-"

"apa kau memaafkannya walau dia telah mencuriku darimu? Apa karna dia namdongsaengmu jadi kau dengan mudah memaafkannya?" potong Heerin.

Jung Soo menatap Heerin iba, "kau tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, Kim Heerin. kau sedang tertekan karena kematian Donghae. jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh lagi." perintah Jung Soo. tanpa menunggu bantahan Heerin, Jung Soo kembali melajukan mobilnya.

"kau tidak memaafkannya." Gumam Herin pelan lalu kembali ke posisinya, sedikit membelakangi Jung Soo.

"aku memang tidak memaafkannya karena dia telah mengambil wanita yang begitu aku cintai, tapi bukan berarti aku bisa mengatakan bahwa ia pantas mati." Ucap Jung Soo datar.

Heerin tak membalas pernyataan Jung Soo. ia hanya menatap keluar hingga matanya terasa kembali berat dan ia tertidur lagi.

_-=o00 In Heaven 00o=-_

Kim Heerin terpaku melihat seorang namja yang sangat ia kenali wajahnya yang berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya. Lee Donghae. melihat Donghae yang tersenyum kepadanya seperti biasa, namun jika biasanya senyum kekanakan Donghae bisa membuatnya tenang, tidak untuk kali ini. berbagai perasaan berkecamuk dalam diri Heerin. Marah, kecewa dan kesedihan bercampur di wajah Heerin saat ini.

Entah sejak kapan Donghae sudah berdiri tepat dihadapan Heerin, masih dengan senyum yang sama. "aku datang." sapa Donghae singkat sambil mengamit tangan kanan Heerin dan menggenggamnya erat. "kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Donghae lagi saat ia melihat kening Heerin yang berkerut tak mengerti namun masih tetap tersirat jelas rasa kecewanya.

"jangan pergi." Jawab Heerin singkat.

Donghae kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya, "aku hanya pergi sebentar. Kau tidak mengijinkanku?".

Heerin menggeleng, "aniya..." gumam Heerin lalu menunduk. "geojitmal."

"aku tidak akan kemana-mana, hanya sebentar. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Potong Donghae.

"geojitmal." Gumam Heerin, pelan-pelan ia menarik tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman Donghae.

"aniya!" pekik Donghae lalu menarik kembali tangan Heerin dan menggenggamnya lebih erat kali ini. "mana mungkin aku membohongi yeoja yang kucintai." Bela Donghae, sekali lagi tersenyum pada Heerin namun masih enggan ditanggapi Heerin.

"cinta itu..." ucap Heerin pelan. "bisa kau tunjukkan padaku?" lanjutnya.

Donghae menghela nafas, wajahnya menatap Heerin dengan sedih dan putus asa. Perlahan tapi pasti, tangannya yang semula menggenggam erat tangan Heerin mulai mengendur dan akhirnya benar-benar terlepas.

"aku mencintaimu.".

_-=o000 In Heaven 000o=-_

Heerin terbangun dari tidurnya dengan mata yang benar-benar terbuka lebar. Tangannya terangkat menggapai udara kosong. Tersirat keterkejutan diwajahnya, namun setelah sadar apa yang terjadi tadi hanyalah mimpi, perlahan Heerin menarik tangannya turun.

Ia terpaku pada satu titik, pikirannya melayang pada mimpi tentang Donghae tadi. Kata-kata terakhir Donghae tadi sangat terdengar nyata ditelinga Heerin.

"_aku mencintaimu."._ Kalimat itu kembali terngiang dibenak Heerin. namun, yang begitu membekas dibenak Heerin adalah ekspresi wajah Donghae sebelum mengatakannya. Wajah yang sarat dengan kesedihan yang mendalam. Seperti Donghae juga merasakan kekecewaan yang Heerin rasa sejak seminggu yang lalu.

Seperti tertarik kembali kedunia nyata, jam kecil berwarna silver bergaya radio retro disamping tempat tidur Heerin berdering tepat pukul 8. Heerin mengalihkan pandangannya, tangannya terulur untuk mematikan alarm yang baru-baru ini membangunkan tidurnya tapi, sekali lagi tangannya terhenti. Matanya menangkap bingkai foto yang dikelilingi kelopak bunga mawar yang telah gugur dan menghitam.

Heerin mengalihkan pandangannya dari bingkai foto itu tanpa mematikan alarm yang masih berdering itu. Dengan malas ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya namun tidak beranjak kemanapun. Hanya terduduk di tepi tempat tidurnya dan menatap hampa kamarnya. Kembali mengenang Lee Donghae dalam hidupnya.

"life must go on, Kim Heerin." ucapnya lirih setelah lama memandangi kamarnya. Heerin menghela nafas lalu melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Seperti biasa, Heerin langsung menghampiri dapur setelah bangun tidur. mencari sebotol air mineral didalam lemari es sebelum memulai harinya.

Kim Heerin mungkin mencoba hidup seperti biasa, namun jauh didalam hatinya, ia masih merasa ada yang hilang.

Heerin bersandar pada lemari es dan memikirkan kegiatannya hari ini sambil menutup botol mineral yang sudah setengah isinya ia minum itu. ia beranjak sedikit untuk melihat pada kalender yang terpajang di atas lemari esnya. Ada beberapa post-it yang tertempel di kalender itu, namun matanya menatap nanar pada tanggal di kalender itu, sudah seminggu sejak kematian Donghae berlalu.

Kim Heerin mengulum senyum pahitnya.

_-=o000 In Heaven 000o=-_

Kim Heerin mengendarai Mazda MX-5nya dengan sedikit santai membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang sedikit lengang menuju Shinki Corporation.

Tak lama setelah sampai dan memarkirkan mobil merah kesayangannya dengan sempurna, Heerin langsung melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang kerjanya dilantai tiga belas gedung berwarna putih pucat yang telah menjadi tempatnya bekerja selama empat tahun ini. tempatnya bertemu dengan Donghae yang bekerja di lantai sepuluh.

Waktu berlalu begitu saja sejak Heerin datang, kesibukkan langsung menghampirinya. Heerin berkutat dengan lembaran-lembaran dari map-map berwarna-warni yang telah menumpuk di meja kerjanya sejak ia datang.

Map terakhir yang dipegangnya membuat keningnya sedikit berkerut, "kemana map yang satu lagi ya?" gumamnya.

Heerin langsung sibuk mencari map yang ia maksud. Ia membuka laci kerja yang berada di paling bawah meja kerjanya. Sibuk menelusuri nama-nama map yang tersusun rapi dibawah sana, namun tak jua menemukan map yang ia cari.

Heerin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memicingkan matanya menatap map-map yang berada di atas mejanya. Ia memutar cincin yang melingkari jari manisnya sambil berpikir, sebagaimana kebiasaannya sejak cincin putih itu melingkar di jarinya.

Senyum mengembang dibibir Heerin seketika, ia mengulurkan tangannya menuju laci teratas dibawah mejanya, mencoba mencari lembar post-it untuk menuliskan ide yang baru saja meluncur dibenaknya.

Namun, entah untuk kesekian kalinya tangan Heerin harus terhenti karena sesuatu. Ia tak menemukan post-it yang biasa ia simpan di laci meja kerjanya itu melainkan bingkai lain foto dirinya dan Donghae.

Ia tersenyum samar menatap foto itu. perlahan tangannya mengambil foto itu keluar dari lacinya. Lama menatap foto kenangan itu, "apa yang sedang kau coba lakukan padaku, heum?" gumam Heerin nanar.

Heerin memajang foto itu di ujung meja kerjanya, memastikan sedikit bahwa foto itu brada dalam tempat yang sempurna lalu ia beranjak dari kursinya dan mendekati jendela. Kembali melayangkan pikirannya pada Donghae.

"Tuhan, sekali ini saja biarkan aku berharap, biarkan aku meminta, izinkan aku mengiba, sekali ini saja aku memohon," ucap Heerin lirih. "aku ingin kau disini bersamaku, Lee Donghae." pinta Heerin.

_-=o000 In Heaven 000o=-_

Heerin menggeliat tak nyaman saat tidur nyenyaknya diganggu suara alarm yang berdering riang di telinganya. Dengan mata yang masih tertutup sempurna Heerin meraba-raba meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya, mencari letak alarmnya. Setelah tangannya menggapai benda kotak berwana coklat kayu yang simple itu, Heerin mematikan alarm dengan menekan tombol kecil dibelakang jam itu.

Mata mengantuk Heerin akhirnya terbuka perlahan. Tanpa mengumpulkan tenaga terlebih dahulu, Heerin langsung bangkit menuju lemari es di dapurnya tercinta dengan langkah gontai.

Heerin membuka pintu lemari es dan hawa sejuk langsung menerpa wajahnya. Tanpa peduli, ia menjelajahi isi kulkasnya untuk mencari air mineral seperti biasa. ia langsung menutup pintu lemari esnya begitu mendapatkan barang yang dicarinya.

Dengan sigap Heerin membuka tutup air mineral itu dan meminumnya, namun baru saja minum, bel rumah Heerin berbunyi riang. Heerin melirik ke arah pintu lalu melepas botol yang sedang ia munim itu dengan tatapan bertanya, "siapa yang datang sepagi ini?".

Heerin meletakkan botol minum itu di meja makan lalu mengambil cardigan berwarna hijau lumut yang entah sejak kapan tersampir di kursi meja makannya. Sambil memakai cardigan itu, Heerin melangkah menuju pintu. Ke arah tamunya yang sepertinya mulai tidak sabar menunggu diluar.

Heerin meraih gagang pintunya, membukanya perlahan. Dari balik pintu seorang namja tersenyum sumringah menatap Heerin senang. Bukannya membalas senyum namja itu, tubuh Heerin malah terpaku. Begitu terkejutnya melihat namja dihadapannya.

Lee Donghae, namja yang berdiri dihadapan Heerin itu menatap Heerin kebingungan, "kau kenapa?" tanya Donghae. tanpa menunggu dipersilahkan masuk Donghae melewati Heerin yang masih terkejut melihatnya.

Donghae langsung menuju dapur Heerin untuk meletakkan kantung belanjaan yang berada ditangannya. Heerin mengikutinya masih dengan tatapan terkejut yang tak bisa hilang. Mendapat tatapan tak mengenakan dari Heerin, Donghae pun menatap Heerin kesal sekarang. "ah- Wae? Kau lupa hari ini aku akan datang untuk masak bersamamu?" tanya Donghae kesal.

Heerin sedikit menggeleng lalu membuang tatapannya dari Donghae. masih dengan tatapan terkejut Heerin menatap pintu lemari es nya. Ke arah foto-foto yang seharusnya sudah tidak berada di pintu lemari esnya itu. perlahan tangan Heerin meraih kalender yang menempel di pintu lemari esnya.

Matanya menatap kalender ditangannya dengan seksama. Ia sudah membuang kalender dan semua foto yang terdapat di pintu kulkas sehari setelah meninggalnya Donghae dan sekarang-

Heerin berlari senang ke arah Donghae dan langsung memeluknya manja dengan senyum tersempurna yang pernah ia punya dan Donghae pun membalas senyum Heerin dengan senyum kekanakannya yang khas.

"kau benar-benar merindukanku ya?" tanya Donghae yang sedang mendekap Heerin dengan hangat. Dan tentu saja Heerin mengangguk dengan semangat dalam pelukan Donghae.

Have a little faith on God.

_-=o000 In Heaven 000o=-_

Heerin tersenyum saat menulis sesuatu di buku catatan kegiatannya. Ia kembali mengingat-ingat semua janji yang terbatalkan olehnya sewaktu dulu dengan Donghae. entah datang dari mana ide itu, Heerin hanya ingin memenuhi semua janjinya sebagai permintaan maafnya pada Donghae.

Heerin megetuk pelan dagunya dengan jari sambil berpikir saat seorang namja masuk ke dalam ruang kantornya. Namja itu tersenyum menatap Heerin yang tak menyadari kehadirannya.

"apa yang membuatmu tersenyum begitu senang hingga tak menyadari keberadaanku?" tanya namja itu mengusik kegiatan Heerin.

"Omo! Choi sajangnim!" pekik Heerin kaget lalu berdiri dan membungkuk kepada namja yang ia panggil Choi sajangnim itu.

Namja Choi itu mengangkat bahunya ringan lalu duduk disofa putih yang ada di ruangan Heerin. "apa yang membuatmu tersenyum seperti itu? Lee Donghae?" tanyanya.

Heerin tersenyum malu lalu ikut duduk di sofa. "biar aku luruskan sedikit. kau datang kesini sebagai Choi Siwon atau Choi sajangnim yang mau menanyakan proyek gadget terbaru kita, hem?" tanyanya balik, mengabaikan pertanyaan Siwon.

Siwon kembali mengangkat bahunya ringan, "bukan keduanya." Jawabnya singkat. "jadi, ada hubungannya dengan Lee Donghae kan?".

Heerin menghela nafas panjang lalu mengangguk sambil mengulum senyumnya. "sebentar lagi ulang tahun Donghae dan aku-"

"kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya?" tebak Siwon memotong ucapan Heerin.

Heerin menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, "aku tidak merencanakan sesuatu untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya- akan kupikirkan nanti jika masih ada kesempatan untuk melakukannya , tapi yang aku lakukan tadi hanya menulis daftar janji kami yang tertunda, yang hampir saja tidak bisa kupenuhi selamanya dan akan kupastikan aku menyesali selamanya jika tidak ku tepati." Jelas Heerin.

Choi Siwon tersenyum hingga menampilkan lesung pipi di sudut bibirnya. "baguslah, manfaatkan waktu yang diberikan untukmu lagi. Tuhan tidak memutar balik waktu setiap kau memintanya." Ucap Siwon penuh misteri.

Mata Heerin membulat mendegar perkataan Siwon. Ia menyadari sesuatu dari balik perkataan Siwon hanya saja apa yang ia ingin katakan tidak bisa keluar dari bibirnya.

"kau bisa memulai daftar janjimu mulai sekarang atau kau lebih suka menunggu hari libur?" tanya Siwon. Heerin mengerutkan kening, tak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Siwon karena otaknya masih mencerna perkataan Siwon yang sebelumnya. "kau tentu ingin segera menyelesaikan deadline gadget terbaru yang kau buat itu kan? kau ingin menunggu selesai atau...?" Siwon menggantung perkataannya.

"kuselesaikan bersamaan." Sela Heerin. "aku akan pulang cepat untuk memenuhi janji pertamaku dengan Donghae." lanjutnya.

Siwon tersenyum tulus, matanya masih memandang Heerin penuh misteri. "Unmyung." Ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan Heerin.

Heerin tak ingin membuang waktunya lagi. Dengan segera ia menyambar ponsel putihnya lalu menghubungi Donghae untuk memenuhi janjinya yang tertunda secepat yang ia bisa lakukan. "hey! Bisa bertemu nanti sore?" tanya Heerin tanpa basa-basi.

As fast as she can do.

_-=o000 In Heaven 000o=-_

Lee Donghae menatap jam tangannya untuk kesekian kalinya semenjak ia datang ke restoran yang telah ia pesan sore tadi atas perintah Heerin. Heerin sudah terlambat dua jam dan tentu saja ia masih menunggu Heerin disana karena Heerin sudah memintanya untuk menunggu hingga ia datang. Dan disinilah Lee Donghae, seorang diri duduk di tengah restoran dengan wajah bosan.

Baru saja Donghae memangku wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya, Kim Heerin dengan santai memasuki restoran itu. matanya mencari namja yang dicintainya itu. senyumnya langsung sumringah saat menemukan Donghae masih duduk dengan manis menunggunya.

Heerin tanpa wajah bersalah langsung duduk dihadapan Donghae dan langsung meneguk champagne yang telah tersedia meski sudah tidak dingin lagi tanpa peduli tatapan kesal Donghae.

Meski Donghae sangat ingin memarahi Heerin, ia mengurung niatnya saat Heerin tersenyum tanpa beban kepadanya. Donghaepun membalas senyum Heerin meski masih setengah hati. "kau dari mana saja, eum? Kutelpon ke kantormu dan mereka bilang kau sudah pulang. Jangan bilang kau membuatku menunggumu dua jam hanya untuk kesalon tanpa hasil." Ucap Donghae.

Heerin mengerutkan keningnya, "kesalon tanpa hasil? Apa maksudmu?".

Donghae memutar matanya, "kau membiarkan rambutmu tergerai. Kau hanya berdandan natural seperti bagaimana kau biasa berdandan jika kita akan makan malam. Jadi, dari mana kau selama dua jam tanpa mengangkat telponku, Kim Heerin?".

Heerin tersenyum, "kau masih ingat cita-citamu yang lain?" tanya Heerin, mengabaikan pertanyaan Donghae.

Donghae menatap Heerin dengan curiga, "mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu lagi? kemarin kau bertanya seperti itu dan kau mewujudkan cita-citaku menjadi seorang pemain bola. Kau merencanakan sesuatu lagi?".

Heerin mengangkat bahu ringan, "jawab saja, Lee Donghae.".

Donghae memutar matanya sekali lagi lalu tersenyum, "menjadi seorang penyanyi, tentu saja." jawabnya senang.

"kalau begitu, bisakah kau menyanyikan satu lagu untukku?" pinta Heerin.

Donghae menatap Heerin dengan kening berkerut, "kau tahu bukan restoran ini selalu penuh, bukan saja dengan manusia tapi juga penuh dengan meja dan kursi yang tak pernah-"

Heerin menggerakkan jarinya seakan ia sedang bermain piano di udara, namun sebuah alunan nada piano terdengar begitu saja dari belakang Donghae.

Dengan mata membulat sempurna Donghae memutar tubuh mengikuti alunan nada yang ia kenali itu, tak jauh dibelakangnya, sebuah piano berukuran grand yang tak pernah ada disana tiba-tiba saja ada disana begitu saja dengan Duo Kim, artis favorit Donghae, Kim Ryeowook yang memainkan piano dan Kim Young Woon yang sedang memanggil Donghae untuk mendekat padanya.

Satu lagi kebahagiaan Donghae yang diwujudkan oleh Heerin. memang bukan termasuk janji yang harus dipenuhi olehnya tapi ia senang bisa mewujudkannya.

_-=o000 In Heaven 000o=-_

"kau sudah siap presentasi gadget hari ini kan?" tanya Jung Soo saat datang ke ruangan Heerin, menjemput Heerin untuk hadir di ruang rapat sekarang. Heerin seperti teringat sesuatu yang tidak berhubungan dengan gadget yang ditanyakan oleh Jung Soo. kening Heerin berkerut, masih belum menjawab Jung Soo.

Dengan cepat Heerin melihat kalendernya. _Presentasi gadget_ tertulis sangat jelas dengan tinta warna merah yang artinya sangat penting. Seketika wajah Heerin berubah khawatir. Bukan pada presentasi yang ia yakin pasti akan disetujui, melainkan hari ini tepat dengan hari kecelakaan yang merenggut Donghae terjadi.

"bantu aku menunda presentasi sebentar, jebal." Ucap Heerin penuh nada cemas. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jung Soo, Heerin melesat keluar dari ruangannya bersama ponselnya. Tujuannya hanya satu, atap gedung.

Untungnya atap gedung hanya berjarak dua lantai dari ruangan Heerin, sambil mencoba menghubungi Donghae, Heerin terus berlari mencapai pintu atap. Tepat bersamaan Heerin membuka pintu atap, Donghae mengangkat telpon Heerin.

"yeoboseyo," sapa Donghae riang. "chagiya, waeyo?".

"neon eodiyya?" tanya Heerin tanpa basa-basi.

"nan? Dirumah. Aku sedang mengaransemen lagu yang kubuat bersama Hyukjae. Ada apa? Kau terdengar cemas." Jawab Donghae.

"apa kau akan pergi hari ini?" tanya Heerin lagi.

"ne? Ahni. Seharian aku dirumah. Sebenarnya ada apa? Kau terdengar cemas." Ujar Donghae, suaranya mulai terdengar ikut cemas.

Heerin menghela nafas panjang. 'tidak mungkin ku katakan kau akan meninggal dalam kecelakaan beberapa jam lagi hanya karena bertengkar denganku kan?' batin Heerin. "Donghae chagi, ku mohon jangan pergi kemanapun hari ini dengan alasan apapun, sepenting apapun selain aku yang memintamu pergi. Arraseo?".

"ne, arrayo, chagi. Tapi, bisakah kau beritahu aku apa alasanmu melarangku pergi dengan alasan apapun itu?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

"karena aku mencintaimu, Lee Donghae.".

_-=o000 In Heaven 000o=-_

Donghae tersenyum senang saat menutup hubungan telponnya dengan Heerin. "menurutmu, jika yeojachingumu terdengar cemas dan memintamu untuk tidak pergi kemanapun dengan alasan apapun, apa artinya itu, Hyuk?" tanya Donghae pada Lee Hyukjae, sahabatnya.

Hyukjae tersenyum yang menampilkan gummy smile andalannya. "mungkin ia rindu padamu?" jawab Hyukjae ringan.

Donghae semakin tersenyum sumringah, "kurochi!" pekik Donghae senang. "apa yang sebaiknya ku lakukan? Hari ini ia presentasi gadget yang ia buat, aku yakin gadgetnya pasti disetujui, apa aku harus memberinya sesuatu?".

Hyukjae mengangkat bahunya ringan. "memang kau ingin memberinya apa?".

Donghae terdiam dan berpikir sejenak, sebuah benda terlintas dibenaknya. "bagaimana jika aku memberinya sebuah ponsel keluaran terbaru-"

Hyukjae memukul kepala Donghae sayang, "kau ini bodoh ya? apa gunanya Heerin bekerja di Choi corporation yang notabenenya perusahaan dengan teknologi setingkat Apple jika ia harus punya ponsel keluaran terbaru dari merk lain? kau lupa mobil Heerin yang dibelikan Heechul hyung saja adalah Mazda MX-5 yang paling baru.".

Donghae yang sedang meringis mengusap-usap kepalanya langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya. "kau benar, Hyuk. Jadi apa yang harus ku lakukan?".

Hyukjae sedikit berpikir, "bagaimana jika kau membalas semua yang telah ia lakukan untukmu beberapa hari lalu?" usul Hyukjae.

Donghae kembali tersenyum cerah, "kau tahu kenapa aku senang sekali menjadi sahabatmu? Kau selalu bisa diandalkan untuk segala hal!" ujar Donghae senang sambil memeluk Hyukjae.

"jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan untuknya?" tanya Hyukjae sambil melepas pelukan terimakasih Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum misterius, "In Heaven.".

_-=o000 In Heaven 000o=-_

"kau kenapa?" tanya Jung Soo ketika Heerin kembali dari atap. Kini mereka berdua tengah berjalan menuju ruang rapat.

Entah mengapa meski ia telah memastikan Donghae tak akan mengingkar janjinya, namun hati Heerin masih saja belum bisa tenang. Ia menatap Jung Soo dengan tatapan bimbang. "apa kau pernah dengar ada orang yang bisa merubah takdir yang sudah terjadi?"

"unmyung?" gumam Jung Soo. ia berpikir sebentar lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan didunia ini, seperti itulah takdir." Jawab Jung Soo sulit dimengerti. "kau bisa merubah takdir yang ada didepanmu dengan memutuskan hal yang benar atau salah. Hanya itu".

Heerin menggigit bibirnya, "apa kau pernah dengar ada orang yang pernah mengalami waktu yang berputar kembali dan segalanya berubah?".

Jung Soo mengerutkan keningnya, "maksudmu? Apa itu seperti kau kembali ke masa lampau untuk merubah sesuatu dimasa depan, seperti itu?" tanya Jung Soo. Heerin dengan cepat mengangguk.

Mereka telah sampai didepan pintu ruang rapat, Jung Soo telah meraih gagang pintu namun belum membukanya. "jika aku punya kesempatan untuk melakukannya, hal pertama yang kulakukan adalah membuatmu tetap disisiku. Tapi, jika aku bisa melakukannya, aku lebih ingin membuatmu bahagia meski bukan bersamaku.".

Heerin terpaku mendengar penjelasan Jung Soo yang panjang lebar itu. "boleh aku meminta lima menit tambahan?" tanya Heerin.

Dan sekali lagi Heerin tanpa menunggu jawaban Jung Soo, Heerin sedikit menjauhi ruang rapat. Ia langsung menghubungi Donghae dengan ponselnya lagi. mata Heerin membulat saat Donghae tak juga mengangkat ponselnya.

Heerin menggigit bibir cemas, ia melirik jam tangannya, masih ada dua jam lagi sebelum kematian merenggut Donghae darinya. Ketakutan mulai menjalari Heerin.

Heerin menatap pintu ruang rapat dengan perasaan kalut. Ia begitu ingin lari menemui Donghae, tapi entah mengapa bayangan pembicaraannya dengan Siwon tiba-tiba terlintas. Ia sudah berjanji untuk menyelesaikan segalanya bersamaan.

Dengan frustasi, Heerin mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia mendesah pelan. dengan ragu ia melangkah menuju Jung Soo yang masih menunggunya. "aku siap," gumamnya pelan sambil menunduk.

Jung Soo membukakan pintu, namun ia menahan Heerin yang hendak melangkah. "apa kau akan bahagia jika Donghae bersamamu?" tanya Jung Soo. Heerin mengangkat kepalanya namun tak menjawab pertanyaan Jung Soo, ia hanya tersenyum sedih entah pada siapa dan meninggalkan Jung Soo yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. "sepertinya iya." Jawab Jung Soo sendiri sambil menutup pintu.

Heerin masih menatap kalut jam dinding di ujung ruang rapat, hanya tinggal menunggu Siwon, direktur utama Choi corporation itu dan mulailah rapat. Tak lama pintu kembali terbuka dan Siwon bersama sekretaris pribadinya, Kim Kibum memasuki ruang rapat.

Heerin menatap Siwon yang tersenyum misterius padanya dan entah mengapa wajah putus asa Donghae yang ia lihat didalam mimpinya terakhir kali itu kembali terbayang dalam benaknya. Ia masih terdiam saat Siwon memintanya memulai presentasinya.

Wajah sedih Donghae tak juga menghilang dalam benaknya. Sekali lagi ia melirik jam dinding dibelakang Siwon. Tanpa peduli peserta rapat yang mulai berbisik bertanya-tanya ada apa dengannya, Heerin meremas ponsel yang masih belum lepas dari tangannya.

Matanya teralih lagi pada Siwon yang masih tersenyum misterius. Matanya memandang peserta rapat satu per satu lalu menutup matanya. Heerin sudah memutuskan.

Tanpa peduli apapun lagi, Heerin berlari keluar dari ruang rapat. Meninggalkan ruang rapat yang langsung gaduh ditinggal olehnya. Tujuannya hanya satu, Lee Donghae.

Heerin menunggu tak sabar lift yang membawanya ke lantai dasar. Matanyatak lepas dari layar lift, tepat saat pintu lift terbuka, Heerin segera berlari ke arah tempat parkir menuju Mazda MX-5nya.

Sambil mencoba menghubungi ponsel Donghae yang masih belum diangkat juga, Heerin mengendarai mobilnya menuju tempat kecelakaan itu. tempat Donghae akan menemui Im Yoona yang menjadi alasan pertengkaran Heerin dan Donghae, dan pertengkaran itulah yang membuat Donghae menjadi tak fokus hingga terjadi kecelakaan itu.

Heerin memukul stir mobilnya keras. Ia bahkan tak bertengkar dengan Donghae, tapi kenapa Donghae tak mengangkat telponnya juga?

Kim Heerin mendesah lelah, "is it the right place that i can find you, Hae?" ucap Heerin putus asa.

_-=o000 In Heaven 000o=-_

Kim Heerin tersenyum lega saat melihat Donghae masih bernafas meski ia terlambat datang ke tempat kecelakaan itu. tadinya ia ingin marah saat menemukan Donghae benar-benar berada di depan kampus Yoona, Shinki University. Tapi, perasaan lega yang menyeruak didadanya menggantikan rasa marah itu melihat Donghae masih hidup didepannya.

Donghae terlihat sempurna meski ia hanya memakai jaket kulit hitam favoritnya dipadu celana jeans seperti biasa. sambil menunggu lampu merah berubah warna, Donghae yang sedang memakai headphone dan memegang sesuatu berbentuk persegi ditangannya menari samar hampir tak terlihat.

Senyum Heerin memudar saat seorang namja disebelah Donghae berlari begitu saja meski lampu belum berubah warna. Sebenarnya hanya tinggal beberapa detik lagi sampai lampu berubah warna sesuai penghitung waktu yang ada dilayar, sayangnya melihat jalanan lengang namja itu menyeberang begitu saja. donghae yang melihatnya, tanpa melihat ke arah lampu lalulintas lagi langsung melangkahkan kaki.

Heerin membulatkan matanya, ia berteriak memanggil nama Donghae sambil berlari kearah Donghae. tentu saja Donghae tak mendengarnya karena terhalang headphonenya.

Bukan tanpa alasan Heerin merubah ekspresinya, mungkin namja tadi bisa lolos dari mobil yang melaju kencang itu, tapi Donghae terlambat sepersekian detik hingga bisa menyebabkan terjadi kecelakaan jika ia melanjutkan langkahnya.

Heerin tahu ia tak mungkin mencapai Donghae tepat waktunya, setidaknya ia ingin mencoba merubah takdirnya. Namun-

Suara tabrakan itu terdengar begitu saja ditelinga Heerin. ia benar-benar tidak jauh dari suara tabrakan itu. seketika kaki lelah Heerin melemas dan membuat Heerin jatuh duduk. Sesuatu yang mengalir didepan matanya bisa ia pastikan adalah darah.

Matanya kembali menangkap sesuatu yang lain, sebuah tangan yang telah dialiri darah. Heerin tak bisa menahan air matanya. Ia merasa sesak seketika.

"Hyung!" teriak sebuah suara yang begitu dikenal Heerin. Seketika Heerin mengalihkan pandangannya. Matanya membulat menatap namja pemilik suara itu.

Seorang namja yang jatuh terduduk tak jauh disamping Heerin segera berdiri dan berlari menuju sosok tubuh dihadapannya. Mata terkejut Heerin mengikutinya.

Namja itu, Lee Donghae, memeluk sosok tubuh yang berlumur darah itu. Heerin belum sempat melihat wajah itu saat banyak orang mulai mengerubungi Donghae.

Otak Heerin belum bisa mencerna kejadian ini dengan sempurna, jika bukan Lee Donghae yang tertabrak mobil- lalu siapa sosok yang ia panggil Hyung itu?

Heerin segera bangkit dan berlari menerobos kerumunan orang dihadapannya itu. sekali lagi mata Heerin membulat tak percaya, "Park Jung Soo!".

_-=o000 In Heaven 000o=-_

Kim Heerin masih memakai gaun hitam yang sama sejak tiga hari lalu dan ia masih mengurung diri dikamar mandinya bersama sebuah kotak kado yang terbuka tutupnya. Ia tak melakukan apapun selain berbaring dilantai kamar mandi, memegang sebuah kertas surat ditangannya dan pandangan kosong menatap kotak kado itu.

Jejak air mata disudut pipi Heerin masih membekas. Eyeliner yang dipakainya meluntur oleh air mata dan membuat hitam sekitar mata Heerin.

Heerin mungkin memang mengurung dirinya, tapi ia sama sekali tak mengunci pintu kamar mandi. Perlahan pintu kamar mandi terbuka, sesosok namja muncul dari balik pintu. "Heerin," panggil namja itu.

Seakan tak mendengar panggilan Donghae, Heerin tak bergeming sedikit pun. Donghae tersenyum miris melihat Heerin yang tak mempedulikannya. Namun, tanpa menyerah Donghae ikutan tidur disamping Heerin. ia menatap ke mata Heerin yang masih memandang kosong pada kotak dihadapannya itu.

"kapan kau akan mengganti baju itu?" tanya Donghae. Heerin masih terdiam tanpa menjawab. "kau marah padaku?" tanyanya lagi. "aku minta maaf jika-"

"kau memang harus meminta maaf." Ucap Heerin pelan.

Donghae membulatkan matanya menatap Heerin. pandangan Heerin sudah tak lagi kosong walau ia masih menatap kotak kado itu. tapi, kalimay pertama yang Heerin ucapkan tadi adalah kalimat pertama sejak kematian Jung Soo. "arraseo. Mianhae, karena aku Jung Soo hyung-"

Donghae menghentikan ucapannya ketika tiba-tiba Heerin menatapnya tajam. "neon geojitmal, Lee Donghae." ucap Heerin. daripada terlihat marah, Heerin lebih menampakkan rasa kecewanya. "kau berjanji padaku untuk tidak pergi kemanapun bukan? Lalu mengapa aku bisa menemukanmu di Shinki?".

Donghae memejamkan matanya, "aku punya alasan, Kim Heerin. aku hanya pergi sebentar" bantah Donghae.

Heerin menggelengkan kepalanya, "geojitmal," sergah Heerin. "kau sudah berjanji tidak akan pergi kemanapun dengan alasan apapun kepadaku."

"aniya!" pekik Donghae. "aku... menyiapkan ini untukmu...". Donghae meletakkan sebuah cd disamping kotak kado yang tadi terus Heerin pandangi. "jeongmal mianhanda. Untuk berbohong padamu dan- menjadi penyebab kematian Jung Soo hyung." Lanjut Donghae lagi.

Heerin melirik tak tartarik pada cd yang diletakkan Donghae itu. "aku tidak akan memaafkanmu untuk kebohonganmu. Tapi... aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai penyebab kematian Jung Soo." ucap Heerin akhirnya.

Donghae tersenyum tulus pada Heerin. "Gomawo."

"Saranghae."

_-=o000 In Heaven 000o=-_

-end-

Hadooh fanfic apa lah ini! hahahaha #taboked

Tanpa persiapan apapun langsung update fic ini, mohon dimaafkan..

Cuma coba-coba dulu.. selanjutnya akan diedit sempurna..

Review untuk author baru yee.. hehehe gomawoo..

Flame allowed kok..


End file.
